universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Eldar
This is a profile for the Dark Eldar from Warhammer 40k. Summary The Dark Eldar were once part of a mighty civilization that expanded across the entire galaxy in short periods of time with their advanced tech and Webway systems and increased in numbers. The cause of their fall is from their over-excessive wanton and hedonism which lead to the birth of the Chaos God Slaanesh, to this day after their fall, they have continued their hedonistic ways not caring about anything. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Known Leaders/Champions *Supreme Overlords **Asdrubael Vect *Overlords **Aurelia Malys *Archons **Tahril **Vraesque **El'Uriaq Other *Decapitator, Mandrake Champion *Drazhar, the "Master of Blades" *Lelith Hesperax *Baron Sathonyx *Urien Rakarth *"Duke" Traevelliath Sliscus Military units Commanders *Archon *Succubi *Haemonculi Troopers *Wyches *Kabalite Warriors *Raider *Venom Elites *Incubi *Wracks *Hekatrix Bloodbrides *Kabalite Trueborn *Harlequins *Mandrakes *Grotesques Fast Attack *Hellions *Reavers *Scourges *Beastmasters Heavy Attack *Talos Pain Engines *Cronos Parasite Engines *Ravager *Tantalus *Reaper *Raider Siege Engines *Cronos Parasite Engine *Talos Pain Engine Aircraft/Spacecraft *Void Dragon Phoenix *Voidraven Bomber *Razorwing Jetfighters *Raven Strike Fighter Transportation *Slavebringer Assault Boat *Impaler Assault Module Spaceships Cruisers *Torture Cruiser Escorts *Corsair Escort |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Melee weapons Ranged weapons Explosives *Haywire Grenades *Plasma Grenades *Wraithbone Grenades *Xenospasm Grenades Ammunition *Plasma *Dark Energy *Biological Territories Commorragh * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Base of Operations * Inhabitants: Various (Slaves) * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier-4 Galactic Domination: They were once part of a great Eldar Empire which spanned most of the Galaxy and posses advanced Webway tech which would allow them to enter the Immaterium and travel across the Galaxy in a relatively short amount of time. Power Source Science: FTL Travel (The Dark Eldar are known to make easy work crossing vast distance of space in a short amount of time with their Webways) Divine: Soul Manipulation (The Dark Eldar are known to steal the souls of their victims and/or annihilate them) Conquest Stats Unknown: Since they do not occupy realspace, they exist in the Immaterium with their dark cities on other worlds, however it is unspecified how larger their holdings are in the Immaterium there are. Power Stats DC: likely Solar System with Technology & Preparation: As the Supreme Overlord of Commorragh, Asdrubael Vect has access to all the ancient weapons and technological achievements of the Dark City, which includes Black Holes contained within boxes, Superweapons capable of shattering whole planets and extinguishing suns, Technologies that allow entire planets and stars to be transported across dimensions, leaving gaping holes in the fabric of the Space-Time Continuum, and Dimensional Mirrors that can teleport all which is reflected upon its surface into the heart of a sun, among other weapons of similar power. Planet: Asdrubael Vect, scales above other Archons being the best of them. Planet: Archons of a certain level, can match other lords of similar level of power. Large Island+: Drazhar, the Dark Blade is skilled enough to kill a trio of Custodian Guards. Island: Vect can go up against a non psychic Farseer Eldrad. Island: Dark Eldar Cruisers and Escorts are capable of going up against other similar level of Battleships. Town: Dark Eldar aircraft firepower able to decimate the battlefields with powerful energy blasters. Large Building: possessing heavy weaponry such as implosion missiles, which can cause their targets to collapse in on itself. Small Building: Light Vehicles weaponry such as plasma lances on raider vehicles. Room: Dark Eldar grenades which covers a large area of explosive energy. Wall: Dark Eldar Infantry weaponry. Durability: Planet: Asdrubael Vect being tougher than other Archons. Planet: Archons with their own durabilities (likely lower). Large City: Dark Eldar Cruisers without shields or other forms of defenses. Multi-City Block: Dark Eldar Aircraft armored plating. Large Building: Dark Eldar Heavy vehicles with armored plating which can withstand heavy weaponry. Room Light Vehicles with their lack of the same armor as heavy vehicles. Wall-Street: Elite and Standard Dark Eldar infantry durability. Speed: Massively FTL: Asdrubael with reacting to such fast enemies and attack speed. ' Massively FTL': Dark Eldar traversing the Galaxy at great speed through the Webway. Unknown: Dark Eldar aircraft and spacecraft flight in space. Transonic+: Dark Eldar flight speed in the Atmosphere of the planets. Supersonic: Dark Eldar vehicle driving speed to cover great distances. Subsonic: Dark Eldar champions and lords running speed. Peak Human: Dark Eldar infantry running speed. Skills Stats The Dark Eldar tech and powers are very much akin to that of their more subtle brethren however twisted in a more cruel and dark manner. such as soul ripping, mutilation of slaves to make into war machines. They can utilize dark matter like energy for their weapons, even simple rifles, they even use chemical weapons to cause horrific effects against their foes. Their elite units and leaders can rip souls out of their enemies and even utilize spiritual attacks such as phantasm grenades. Strengths/Pros Their Greatest strengths are sudden and merciless hit and run tactics which they pillage entire worlds and vanish before large forces come to attack them. They are mostly satisfied with what they obtained in their raids which would not cause a mutiny or treachery. They also take advantage of any form of treaty or peace agreements with other factions or races so that they would get the better ends of the deals in the end. Weaknesses/Flaws The Dark Eldar are well known for their hit and run tactics, however, they are not known for being able to handle the same tactics being used against them. They are also known for being incredibly selfish at times when during a raiding of a world where they act out of their own interest and lack the commands from their superiors. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Raiding_party.png| The Dark Eldar are well known for their raiding parties which ends with a pillaged planet and taken slaves back to Commorragh. Commorragh.png| Commorragh, the blighting capital of the Dark Elder forces, home of all the most deviant and cruel desires imaginable.. Dark_Eldar_Lord.jpg| Asdrubael Vect, the Supreme Overlord of the Dark Elder forces and strongest of their kind. Kabalite_Warriors.png| Dark Eldar beginning their attack in force. Category:Gaming Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Antagonist Category:Army Category:Sci-Fi Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity